1. Field
This invention relates to bolt action type firearms and, in particular, to the receiver assembly of such firearms.
2. State of the Art
Bolt action rifles conventionally have an extractor associated with the bolt mechanism for extracting spent casings from the firing chamber as the bolt is withdrawn to its retracted position. Heretofore, complex, costly machining techniques have been required to incorporate the extractor in the head end of the bolt. In addition, the mechanism employed to lock the bolt in its closed, ready-to-fire position has conventionally required heat treatment of the entire receiver to provide strength for the bolt locking mechanism. Heat treatment of the receiver is costly and causes warpage of the receiver which results in a substantial reject rate for the heat treated receivers.
Objectives
A principal objective of the present invention is to provide a unique, novel mechanism and method for retaining the extractor in its operable position in the bolt assembly of a bolt action type firearm. An additional objective is to provide a reliable simple, and low cost bolt assembly having a separate bolt head incorporating a novel manner of retaining the extractor. A further objective of the invention is to provide an improved receiver mechanism in which a locking ring is provided in combination with the receiver and barrel for locking the bolt in its closed or ready-to-fire position so that heat treatment of the receiver is not necessary.